When a Ghost Meets a Kitsune
by Ryuu842
Summary: In the Ghost Zone, things happen that can never be explained or duplicated. And, for some reason, someone decided that it would be a good idea for Danny and his class to take a field trip through it. If they thought Amity Park had difficulties in the unexplained, wait until they have an accident that will take them to a place that they could never have dreamed of; one with chakra.
1. The Field Trip

Author's Note: Hello! Thank you for the time that you're taking viewing this story! This is the first time I'm writing anything with Danny Phantom, however I've been a fan for years, so please bear with me until I get the hang of it. As most of you know, this will be a crossover of Danny Phantom and Naruto. I hope you like this chapter. Please review if you have any questions, suggestions, or comments!

Chapter One: The Field Trip

Danny Fentin was sitting in Mr. Lancer's English class trying not to fall asleep. He was _so_ tired. Last night had to be the most hectic ghost hunting nights this month! (And, that was saying something when there had been a ghost attack four times every day!) Not only did he have to catch the annoying Box Ghost, he also had to fight Skulker _AND_ help Wulf escape Walker... _AGAIN!_ _Plus,_ he had to out run his parents and the Red Huntress **simultaneously.** He only got home right when his alarm went off. Too put it simply, he was _**exhausted.**_

Danny yawned.

"Is my class not interesting enough for you, Mr. Fentin," Mr. Lancer asked.

Danny opened his mouth to reply, by Mr. Lancer interrupted him.

"No matter," the teacher said, waving his hand dismissively. "I have a surprise for you all! Tomorrow we will be going on a field trip!"

The whole class groaned.

"Now, now," Lancer said. "Don't be like that! It'll be _fun!_ With the help of Mr. and Mrs. Fentin, we'll be taken on a tour of the Ghost Zone!"

The class now errupted into whispered conversation as the students turned to their friends to gossip and plan. Frequent phrases were "so amazing" and "do you think we'll meet Phantom". However, Danny and his friends—Samantha, or "Sam" if you want to live, Manson and Tucker Foley—groaned. Danny even paled in fright as his head banged on his desk. Who was the idiot of a person to think that taking a class to the _**Ghost Zone**_ would be a "good idea"?

"Danny," Tucker said whispering harshly. "What are we going to do?"

"I don't know," Danny sighed, his voice muffled by his desk. "But, we need to be armed to the teeth. We can't take any chances."

"What about your secret," Sam asked.

Danny, once again, sighed and said, "I won't be able to go ghost. We'll have to take extra precautions."

"So we're sleeping over at your house," Sam asked.

Danny nodded.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~DP~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

That night, Danny, Sam, and Tucker sat in a triangle with all the weapons they could find.

"Five Fentin Thermoses," Tucker asked.

"Check," Sam said. "Six Fentin phones?"

"Check," Danny said. "Ten wrist blasters?"

"Check," Tucker said. "Ten specter reflectors?"

"Check," Sam said. "Four portable ghost shields?"

"Check," Danny said. "Three roles of Fentin fishing wire?"

"Check," Tucker said. "Seven ectoblastors?"

"Check," Danny said. "Five lipstick lazors?"

"Check," Sam said. "Do you think this will be enough?"

Tucker shrugged, and Danny rubbed his face while he said, "It'll have to be."

The situation was horrible. _ANYTHING_ could go wrong! How on _**earth**_ were they supposed to protect a **whole class** in the _**Ghost Zone!**_

"Don't worry, Danny," Sam said. "It'll be alright."

"How is it going to be okay, Sam," Danny asked. "We have to protect the class, Mr. Lancer, _and_ my parents from _all_ the ghost in the Ghost Zone _**without**_ me going ghost. It's _**impossible!**_ "

"Don't say that," Tucker said, with a worried smile. "We'll figure it out. We always do!"

"Yeah," Sam exclaimed, her face brightening up. "If we could hide you being half-ghost, we can get through the Ghost Zone!"

"Thanks guys," he said smiling, somewhat reassured. "Now let's make some plans for possible ghost encounters."

"Okay," Tucker said pulling out a map. "We know where Skulker's Island is."

"We diffidentlyneed to avoid there," Danny said.

"We also need to avoid Walker's prison," Sam said.

"Don't for get Pariah Dark's old Keep," Tucker said.

"And, we should avoid Nocturne's lair," Danny added.

Sam and Tucker nodded in agreement.

"Should we rig the Specter Speeder to go to Far Frozen," Tucker asked.

"...," Was Danny and Sam's initial response.

"That's actually not a bad idea," Sam admitted.

The trio then spent the rest of the night hacking into the Specter Speeder and programing a destination route through the areas that the trio deemed "friendly". When they finished, the trio trudged up the stairs to at the _very least_ get an hour of sleep.

"Good morning kids," Jack Fentin yelled as he burst into the room with a large goofy grin on his fudge covered face. "You need to get dressed! Mr. Lancer and your class will be here in an hour!"

The trio groaned. With the worry they still felt, sleep hadn't come easy. However, one by one they got up and got dressed.

"You ready," Tucker asked.

"As I'll ever be," Danny muttered.

"Danny," Jazz exclaimed as she ran through the door. "Thank goodness! I got here in time!"

"Jazz," Danny said as he picked up his jaw off the floor. "What are you doing here? I thought you were at college?"

"Dad called last night," Jazz said. "I came as soon as I could."

"Jazzipants," Jack yelled as he bounded up the stairs. "What are you doing here?"

"Um...chaperoning," Jazz said. "The class will need someone to supervise them while you and mom drive and watch out for ghosts!"

"...You're right," Jack yelled smiling a goofy grin. "This is great! The whole Fentin family will have a tip to the Ghost Zone! I need to go tell Maddie!"

Jack ran down the stairs, and the two Fentins could hear him tell Maddie the "good news". Danny was about to ask his sister about her going to the Ghost Zone with them, but Dash, Kwan, and Paulina walked into the house.

"Oh _great,_ " Danny muttered.

"Hello, Fan _terd_ ," Dash said.

"Hey, Dash," Danny said. "Welcome to the Fentin House. Would you like me to show you to the kitchen? We have fudge..."

For a moment, Dash looked surprised at Danny's politeness, however he just rudely told Danny to lead the way. When they got there, Danny took out the fudge, cookies, and soda for them and then he started to lead his friends—and Jazz—to the lab to prepare.

"Where are you going," Dash demanded.

"Dad asked me to load the Specter Speeder," Danny lied easily. "So, I'm going to the lab to prepare for our trip. We don't want to be caught in the Ghost Zone only to realize that we forgot something. Usually mom would do this, but since she's busy getting dad ready, it falls to me. "

Dash grunted in acknowledgment, and Jazz and the trio walked into the lab. Thirty minutes later, the rest of the class and Mr. Lancer arrived. It was time.


	2. The Accident

Author's Note: Hey! I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! Now, this is where the story gets interesting (for those of you that thought the first chapter was slow)! Please review or PM me to tell me how I'm doing. I _have_ done crossovers before, but I either did a short one shot or made it purposely confusing a present for a friend that asked me to put in several different shows. I _**really**_ want to know if I'm going in a good direction with this. So, if you have any questions, concerns (please be nice with these), suggestions, or comments, please tell me!

Chapter Two: The Accident 

"Alright everybody," Maddie said. "Before we load up the Specter Speeder let's lay out some ground rules! Rule 1) Do NOT open the doors. Rule 2) Unless there is a ghost, do NOT touch any of the ghost weapons. Rule 3) NO ROUGH HOUSING!"

Mr. Lancer looked at Dash and his friends sharply.

"Rule 4)," Maddie continued. "Do NOT exist the Specter Speeder unless it's an emergency. And, finally, Rule 5) Do whatever Jasmine tells you to."

After that announcement, everyone made their way into the Speeder. Everyone organized into their recognized cliques and started talking. No one noticed the trio's—and Jazz's—nervousness.

"Are you guy's ready," Jazz asked.

"As ready as we can get," Danny said.

"We have the calculations, back up plans, weapons, back up supplies, first aid kits, and etc.," Tucker said.

"It sounds like you really planned for this," Jazz said wide eyed.

"Of course we did," Sam said. "We only have to protect the whole class!"

"Without me going ghost," Danny added.

"I just meant you must have spent a lot of time on this," Jazz said, holding her hands up in surrender.

Tucker nodded. "We all agreed we didn't want to take any chances."

Jazz nodded, but they could all see a small frown on her face.

"Alright everyone," Jack said. "We're about to go into the Ghost Zone!"

Maddie reared the engine—she'd never let _Jack_ drive with these students here with _**his**_ driving—and Jack opened the Ghost Portal. The students started to crowd the windows trying to get the first glimpse of the Ghost Zone. However, the trio hung back and braced themselves for the trials to come. Slowly, but surely, the Specter Speeder went through the Ghost Portal and into the Ghost Zone.

For a couple minutes, there were a few "oh"s and "ah"s, however the students soon got stopped the excited noises, and started to sit on the end of their seats vibrating with excitement. Danny, unlike his classmates, had a bad feeling; and he's been having this bad feeling for awhile. Though, he thought he was only having this feeling because of the high anxiety that the trip was generating. It could still be because they were heading into the unknowns of the Ghost Zone, but it feels like something _more_ is going to happen. Something _worse_ , and _**whatever**_ it is, Danny was sure he didn't want it to happen.

Suddenly, the feeling started to get worse, and his ghost sense went off in a frozen blue whisp.

"Oh no," Danny moaned in trepidation.

"A ghost," Sam asked worry as worry slowly crept into her being.

Danny nodded and their hopes fell.

"Already," Tucker asked, his jaw tightening in worry and eyes wide in surprise.

"Can you tell which one it is," Jazz asked, but before Danny could say anything, the ghost appeared.

"I am the Box Ghost," the familiar blue ghost yelled 'menacingly'. "The master of all thing cardboard and square!"

Sam, Tucker, and Jazz sighed in relief while the Casper High class laughed. However, Danny's bad feeling stayed. _No_ , it got _**worse.**_ It was like an iron block was dropped in his gut.

The Box Ghost picked up a random Box and smiled evilly.

"Feel the power of," he paused to read the postage sticker. "'To the End of the World' 'From the Ninth Great Lord'!"

 _Well that doesn't sound good, Danny thought as the Box Ghost opened the box and a blinding light appeared. Not good at all._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~NU~~~~~~~~~~~~~

In Konohagakure no Sato—also known as the Leaf Village—Uzumaki Naruto was in the middle of the woods 'training', or that's what Erosennin thought. In reality, he was talking to Kurama—the Kyuubi no Kitsune.

"So, Kit," Kurama said. "When are you going to tell them?"

"...Umm...Never," Naruto said, but it sounded like a question.

"Kit—," Kurama started, but Naruto interrupted him.

"So, where'd you send it," he asked.

"Send what," Kurama asked.

"The extra energy, you bakka fox," Naruto yelled.

"Oh... _that..._ ," the giant fox said, a sweat drop on his head. "Don't worry. I sent it to the very ends of the earth."

Naruto paused, and looked up at Kurama in his mind-scape with a 'what in _Shodaime's name_ were you _**thinking**_ ".

"No one's going to find it," the Kyuubi said with a huff.

Suddenly a bright light flashed in the clearing and Naruto was forced out his mind-scape. If Naruto was looking at Kurama, and if looks could kill, the fierce Kitsune would be dead in seconds.

 _"No one would find it," Naruto said sarcastically._

 **"We don't know if they are here from the package I sent," Kurama said defending himself.**

 _"We'll see," Naruto told the fox. "We'll see."_

In the clearing there was a huge metal...thing. It looked like some short of vehicle, however neither Naruto nor Kurama knew of a vehicle that looked like this metal thing did.

"I wonder what's in it," Naruto said randomly.

Muffled groans were heard, and Naruto immediately took out a kunai, and waited for the people to come out. And, for the element of suprise, Naruto hid in a tree and he cloaked his chakra.

~~~~~~~~~~~~DP~~~~~~~~~~~~

Danny slowly got up and looked around. Hey quickly found Sam and Tucker, how looked to be okay. Sam had a small cut on her right shoulder and Tucker had some bruises, but besides that they were fine. He found Jazz next, and it looked like she sprained her left wrist when she was flung into another seat.

"Danny," Maddie yelled as she ran up to him. "Are you okay?"

Danny nodded and said, "I'm fine, and so is Jazz. However, Jazz might have a sprained wrist. How are you and dad?"

"We're fine," Maddie said. "Just a couple bumps and bruises."

Maddie appraised him for a moment before she gasped.

"Honey your bleeding," she yelled as she started to tug my shirt up.

Sam heard, and she ran up to us, Tucker and Jazz on her heels.

"What's wrong," Sam asked.

"Danny's bleeding," Maddie said, and she paled when she saw the wound. "Does anyone have a first aid kit!"

"We do," Tucker said.

Sam nodded and she ran to get it.

"Come on let's go outside and we can fix your wound," Maddie said.

"Okay everyone," Jack said as he walked up. "Everyone outside! We'll check for wounds there.

We walked outside and we found ourselves in a clearing. However, it looked like we were back on Earth.

"Where are we," Star screamed.

"This isn't the Ghost Zone," Mikey said as he pailed.

Everyone started yelling, crying, or panicking.

"Everyone calm down," Maddie said.

No one heard her in their panic.

"QUIET," I yelled, and everyone stared at me in complete shock. "Thank you."

"Yes, thank you," a low, growl like voice said.

Everyone froze when a mysterious man...no teen(?)...jumped down into clearing. The boy took out a sharp knife(?) and slowly walked up to us.

"Who are you," he said. "And, why are you near Konoha?"


	3. A New World

Author's Note: _**PLEASE READ THIS! IT'S IMPORTANT!**_ Hello! I hope everyone is excited for a new chapter! We're finally into the action. Well, this is usually the point where I put polls for things...however I'm not sure if I want to put pairings into this story. I have an idea where I want the story to go, however right now I'm still developing my plot/story time line. So, instead of putting a poll, I'm going to ask everyone four questions: 1) I'm thinking about making everyone go through Naruto and Danny's memories and/or mind. So, yes or no? 2) Do you _want_ pairings? 3) It's going to be focusing on a chunin/jonin exam some point in time, if not the whole story. So, this 2-in-1 question. First chunin or jonin exam? And second, I'm going to have 6-12 OCs as teams. If you want to be in the story send me names, descriptions, jutus (English please), and villages that you would prefer. I will pick the most original and "plot based" of them. Or, I'll decide if I have a contest... But, for right now just send me descriptions, and I'll tell you if your picked. 4) Should I invite ghosts into the Naruto world or should I have Naruto characters go to Amity Park? This is a whatever the plot takes me question, but I'd like some opinions on it.

Key: 

"Talking."

 _Thinking._

 _~~Flashback~~_

" _Talking to Kurama through mental link."_

 _ **Kurama/Summon thinking.**_

" _ **Kurama speaking through mind link."**_

" **Kurama/Summon/Inner Sakura speaking."**

Disclaimer: Sorry! I forgot the last two chapters. I'm horrible at remembering these... Anyway, I don't own Danny Phantom or Naruto. The only thing that's mine is the plot and the time it takes to write this.

Chapter 3: A New World

"How are you," Naruto asked. "And, why are you near Konoha?"

"Konoha," Maddie asked. "What's that?"

Naruto started to curse for a few minutes, then he just froze and burst out laughing. The people around him backed up a few steps. They probably thought he was nuts.

"Of course," Naruto said, then he pointed at a boy with black hair and blue eyes. "Hey, you. Name. Age. Village. And, how did you get here."

The boy looked like he was about to argue, but Naruto saw this and put up his arms in a 'Sorry. Just need to know' gesture.

The boy nodded and said, "Danny Fenton, 15. Amity Park. We were taking a field trip in a place called the "Ghost Zone" when a ghost called the Box Ghost opened a box that said 'To: the end of the world; From: The Ninth Great Lord'."

"Kurama," Naruto growled. "I _knew_ I should have sent the stupid package. Who in the _two worlds_ would send that much energy to 'the end of the world'?"

" _Wait_ ," Valerie yelled. "You _know_ where that package came from?!"

"Unfortunately," Naruto said. "And, don't ask. It's a long story."

Naruto rubbed the back of his neck, and his face kept changing expressions for the people to see. In reality he was having a conversation with Kurama. It sounded like this:

 _"I_ knew _it," Naruto yelled. "Why in the_ two worlds _did you send it to the 'end of the world'?"_

 _ **"It sounded like a good idea at the time, Kit" Kurama said.**_

 _"Seriously," Naruto groaned. "Didn't you think that someone could have_ found it _?"_

If someone could see the fox, they would have seen him pacing.

 _"You didn't, did you," Naruto asked, mentally face palming._

 _ **"May-be," Kurama drawled out.**_

 _"Your apologizing later, Fuzzball," Naruto said, sighing._

"Okay," Naruto said to the group. "First, please let me apologize for Kurama. The Fuzzball never meant to intentionallyhurt anyone."

Everyone looked ticked, but they nodded their heads in acceptance.

"Plus," Naruto said. "He's apologizing later. I won't let that go unsaid."

Everyone seemed to brighten at that.

"Since this is partially my fault," Naruto said. "You can stay with me... But, I'd better let Baa-chan know."

Naruto rubbed the back of his neck shepishly.

"Na-ru-to," a female voice shouted. "What have you done now?!"  
"Well," Naruto said. "It wasn't fully _my fault_ , but it seems like a huge blast of energy was sent trough a time stream...or inter-deminsonal... Anyway, all these people landed here in a huge metal thingy."

Sakura, Sasuke, and Kakashi just looked at him and groaned.

"This better not be one of your pranks, Dobe," the raven haired "prince" sneered.

"It's not a prank," Naruto said. "Ask them if you want."

Naruto tilted his head towards the group of people.

"It's true," Danny said.

Sasuke was about to say something, but Naruto interrupted.

"By the way, I'm Uzumaki Naruto," Naruto said. "The scarecrow is Kakashi-sensei, the bublegum haired girl is Sakura, and the prune is Sasuke. They're on my 'team'."

"Team," a raven haired girl with violet eyes asked.

I nodded, "Yeah. I'm a ninja."

A blonde haired muscular guy burst out laughing, and said, "Dude, ninjas are fictional."

"Says the people that claim they were taking a field trip through the 'Ghost Zone'," Naruto snorted.

The blonde stopped laughing and looked sheepish.

"So, now that we know you, I guess I should introduce us," Danny said.

"It would be nice, Danny," Naruto said with his usual foxy grin.

"Again, I'm Danny Fenton," Danny said. "My mom is the one in the blue jumpsuit, her name is Maddie Fenton. My dad is in the orange jumpsuit. His name is Jack Fenton. Sam Mansion is the girl that spoke earlier. Tucker Foley is the boy with the PDA—or an electronic device. Dash Baxter is the one that laughed at you. Paulina is the girl that's wearing a pink shirt and too-high heels. Star is the blonde next to her. Kwan is the raven haired guy by Dash. Mikey is the red haired boy with glasses that's trying to help Nathan not throw up. Lester is the boy next to them two. And, finally, Mr. Lancer is the—sorry—bald guy with the beard."

"It's nice to meet you," Naruto said. "Let's take you to see, Baa-chan."

"NA-RU-TO," Sakura yelled as she smacked him on the head. "She's the Hokage! Give her some respect!"

Naruto rubbed his neck sheepishly, but when her back was turned, he gave her an evil glare. The only one to notice was none other than Daniel Fenton, however, Naruto didn't know that.


	4. The Ghost and the Kitsune

Author's Note: _**IMPORTANT!**_ Hello, faithful readers! Thank you for taking you time to read the fourth instalment of _When a Ghost Meets a Kitsune_. I am amazed that it's already the fourth chapter! I started writing this story on vacation last week, but I only had it up to about half the second chapter written. I hope your enjoying the story so far. Anyways. I decided to do a couple challenges for the OCs. I think it will be fun. At the end of the chapter I will have Three questions that I want you to answer. The first two that get them correct get an OC. The next chapter will have a different challenge, and so on. However, if someone sends me a breathtaking scene or scenario that I want to put in a Omake or even in the story itself, they will get an OC if they did a challenge or not. Or even if they did a challenge and lost. However, if you want to do a challenge, but don't want an OC, I'll arrange another prize. Maybe, I'll let you write a scene, feature a poem, a free Omake—that's not inline with an OC, or just give you a sneak peak? Are those fair? Anyway, please review if you have any questions, concerns, suggestions, or comments! Thank you! Enjoy the next chapter!

Key: 

"Talking."

 _Thinking._

 _~~Flashback~~_

" _Talking to Kurama through mental link."_

 _ **Kurama/Summon thinking.**_

" _ **Kurama speaking through mind link."**_

" **Kurama/Summon/Inner Sakura speaking."**

Chapter Four: The Ghost and the Kitsune

"So, your saying that they fell out of another dimension," Tsunade asked.

"Exactly," Naruto said.

"And, how did this happen again," she asked as she rubbed her temple.

"The Box Ghost opened this package and a energy burst tore through the fabric of the universe," Danny said.

"Are you _sure_ this isn't a prank," the Hokage asked.

A crack in Naruto's mask fell, but he pretended that nothing was effecting him.

"I promise, Baa-chan," he said. "This isn't a prank. Can't they at least stay with me until we find a way to get them home."

Tsunade sighed and nodded. She was going to need a drink tonight

Naruto gave her a fake fox grin that didn't quite reach his eyes, and he lead the group away. All the while, Danny watched him...and he felt a kindred spirit. He'd have to talk to him later. No one but people that suffered have those eyes...

~~~~~~~~~~~~DP~NU~~~~~~~~~~

"Well," Kakashi asked as he closed his book. "How did it go?"  
"They can stay," Naruto said.

"Who can stay," Jiraya asked as he walked up to his apprentice.

"It's a **_long_** story, Erosenin," Naruto said. "Can I tell you later?"

Jiraya gave the boy a lingering look and nodded when he saw how truly exhausted the boy looked.

"Okay," he said. "But, you better tell me by tomorrow."

Naruto gave him a small, but genuine smile which made the old Toad Sage smile in return.

"Come on guys," Naruto said. "Let's get you somewhere where you can finally rest."  
"Thank goodness," Paulina cried. "My feet are _killing_ me."

"Maybe if you were wearing practical shoes like you were supposed to you wouldn't be in this mess," Sam said pointedly.

"But, I had to look good for the ghost boy," Paulina said, eyes wide. "He'd never look at someone as hideous and freaky as you, Goth Freak!"

"We didn't even _see_ him," Sam hissed. "Besides, why would he care for someone whose so shallow she can stand in her own puddle without getting wet!"

"What did you call me you freak," Paulina screamed.

"Shallow witch," Sam screamed back.

Paulina started to jump at Sam, but Mr. Lancer grabbed her before she could.

"I think it would be best if we started heading out," he said.

Naruto nodded with his jaw hanging and turned to leave the way.

Danny faintly heard him say, "So _that's_ what we look like. Man, Kura, remind me to _never_ start one of those fights again!"

DP~NU~~~~~~~~

"Here we are," Naruto said as he unlocked his apartment. "Make yourself at home..."

"You _live_ here," Paulina screeched as everyone's jaws dropped.

"Yep," Naruto said. "Since I was four and was kicked out of the orphanage."

"Orphanage," Danny gasped.

"Kicked out," Sam blurted bewildered.

"Yep," Naruto said, sighing and rubbing the back of his neck.

"Do you live here by yourself," Maddie asked.

"Since I lived here," Naruto said. "Now, are you coming in?"

Everyone but Paulina and Star nodded.

"I am _not_ going in there," Paulina hissed. "It's _disgusting_."

"Well, then I guess you'll have to sleep outside," Naruto snapped. "Trust me, I'd rather sleep in here! If you haven't noticed, we're in the _Red Light District!_ So, you _might_ want to get your shallow little butt in here before something unsavory happens!"

Everyone stepped back, and Paulina and Star nodded and rushed in.

Naruto sighed once again.

"I'm sorry," he muttered. "It's been a rough week. Are you hungry, or do you want something to eat?"

"I'm _starving_ ," Tucker moaned, making Danny and Sam laugh.

"Your _always_ starving," Sam laughed.

"Doesn't defeat the purpose," Tucker shot back.

"I have some Ramen if you like," Naruto offered. "It doesn't take long to make... Or maybe I could pick something from the garden."

"You have a _garden_ ," Sam surprised. "Where do you keep it?"

"On the rough," Naruto said. "No one lives here but me, so I built a garden up there. I'm just lucky the villagers haven't found it yet... The last time they found my plants they killed them."

"Why," Jazz asked softly.

"Did I say all of that out loud," Naruto asked with a horrified expression.

Everyone nodded, and Naruto went pale.

"It doesn't matter," he said. "Who's hungry? No matter. I'll make enough for everyone. Follow me. I'll show you to your rooms. Or, would you like to stay all together?"

"We'll discuss it," Jack said, and Maddie and Mr. Lancer nodded.

"Okay," Naruto said. "Then just relax for a bit. Dinner will be ready in half an hour."

After the class nodded Naruto ran off as fast as he could. Danny just watched him go with a raised eyebrow. He was defiantlytalking to him now.

CHALLENGE:

Question 1: Did Danny hear Naruto talking to himself—aka talking to Kurama out loud—at _all_ in this story?

Question 2: Did Sam and Tucker have the same bad feeling Danny did?

Question 3: What about Naruto caught Danny's attention first?

Question 4: Do you think Danny knows Naruto is wearing a mask? Explain.

Question 5: What are the items that Danny asked to be checked for?

Question 6: What was the mistake I made in Chapter 2 when I had Danny yell quiet?

Question 7: Did Danny _ever_ have his wound checked?  
Question 8: Why did Naruto laugh when Maddie asked him what Konoha was? Expalain.

Good Luck!


	5. Decisions

Author's Note: Hello! I have an _**important**_ announcement to make! I have RE-posted chapter four because I forgot to include the challenge. Sorry bout that, by the way. Anyway! I'm going to have a new challenge at the bottom of the chapter, so if you want to be in the story, please do them! And, my three questions are still up!1 I'm going to officially make them polls! So ,1) I'm thinking about making everyone go through Naruto and Danny's memories and/or mind. So, yes or no? 2) Do you _want_ pairings? And, 3) Should I bring ghosts into this story? Any way, thank you for all your reviews! I love reading them, and all the PMs! And, if you have any questions, concerns, suggestions, or comments please review. I hope you enjoy the chapter!

Key: 

"Talking."

 _Thinking._

 _~~Flashback~~_

" _Talking to Kurama through mental link."_

 _ **Kurama/Summon thinking.**_

" _ **Kurama speaking through mind link."**_

" **Kurama/Summon/Inner Sakura speaking."**

Chapter Five: Decisions

"I wonder what that was all about," Maddie asked.

"He ran out of here in a hurry," Jack muttered ash his brow furrowed in confusion.

"Why would the villagers want to kill his garden," Jazz asked, eyes still wide and glistened in sympathy.

All the while, Danny stood slient-mind whirling and eyes calculating.

 _None of this makes sense, Danny thought. Why would someone kill someone's garden? Why would an orphanage kick someone out? Why would a kid live alone since they were four years old? Why would they let a kid live in the Red Light Disrict? Why would they let him live in such a horrible apartment? Why would he only have Ramen and things that he grew himself to eat? Why does his team ostracize him? Why does everyone act like he's an idiot? Why does he pretend to smile,even if he knows it could never reach his eyes? Why does he look off into space and have expressions cross his face as if he is having a conversation with someone? And, who is Kura? There are so many questions..., but no answers. Are you like me, Uzumaki Naruto? Do you have a secret that no one can know? If you do, I'm going to find out. And, maybe...maybe I'll tell you my own. For now, I'll just recognize you as someone whose suffered. There's no escaping those eyes._

"I don't know," Danny finally said. "But, maybe we shouldn't pry now. How 'bout we just sit down and rest?"

His parents nodded, and the class—including Mr. Lancer—dropped where they stood. Sam and Tucker sat down gracefully, though he knew they could have kept standing, and his parents wilted in their confusion and exhaustion.

"So, where we all sleeping," Mr. Lancer asked. "Mr. Naru—"

"Actually, his last is Uzumaki," Danny said.

"How do _you_ know, Fen _terd_ ," Dash asked.

"Well, his name," Danny said as he cocked his head, like a puppy, in thought. "The was he pronounced his name and the name of the village sounded like Japanese. _Plus,_ ninja—or more commoly known as shinobi—are derived from Japan. And in Japan, they introduce and say their surname—aka their last name—first and their birth name—aka their first name—last. So, using this deduction, Naruto's last name is Uzumaki; making the correct saying 'Mr. Uzumaki'. Or in Japanese Uzumaki-san."

Everyone's jaws dropped to the floor—beside Sam, Tucker, and Jazz's—in complete, utter shock from Danny's explanation.

" _Sherlock Holmes_ , Mr. Fenton," Mr. Lancer exclaimed. "Where did you _learn that?_ And, why don't you put this much effort into your school work?"

"Well, that's simple really," Danny said as he rubbed the back of his neck. "I learned it from watching anime."

This time everyone sweat dropped while Tucker was laughing himself to death.

"Anime," Mr. Lancer asked with disbelief.

"Yep," I said with a hidden smile as I popped the 'p'.

"I...see...," Mr. Lancer said. "I guess you _can_ learn things from T.V."

Tucker laughed even harder—so much so that he was having trouble breathing—and I chuckled with him wearing a cheeky grin.

 _I can't believe they bought that, Danny thought. Even_ if _it's believable! I'm glad I asked clock work about Japan though... Who knew that asking about Technus giving Skulker Japanese technology would come in handy..._

"Okay," Sam said. "Let's get back on track. Naruto said that we could stay together or seperate. So, where are we going to sleep?"

"I don't think we should seperate," Maddie said. "It's too dangerous."

"I am _not_ sleeping near those _freaks_ ," Paulina screeched.

"Am I interrupting something," Naruto asked as he walked back into the room.

"No," Tucker said, still out of breath. "Nothing at all."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~NU~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

...the next day...

"RISE AND SHINE PEOPLE," Naruto yelled as he pounded a pan. All over the apartment people groaned. "I made...BREAKFAST!"

Everyone ran into the kitchen, some people even running into the door.

Naruto laughed as everyone sat around the living room as he handed out bowls of cereal and glasses of milk.

"I know it's not much," he said. "But, it'll at least get you threw the morning. Baa-chan said that she'll help get you set up until we can find a way to get you back to your world. For now, we'll just figure out who wants to be a civilian and who wants to be a shinobi. However, if you want to be a shinobi, you'll have to take an evaluation... And then you'll be able to take missions and be put on a team."

" _Wait,_ " Maddie said. " _ **Shinobi**_ _?_ "

"Yeah," Naruto said. "I mean, it's your choice, but it'll make you money. And, depending on your mission ranking, you can make more than being a civilian. However, it _is_ dangerous. Not everyone can be a ninja..."

"You can't be serious," Maddie screamed. "They're just children!"

"Hey, they're the same age I am," Naruto yelled. "I'm 15 and I do it! Being a shinobi is an honor! So, _shut up!_ I worked hard to be where I am! And, if one of them wants to be a shinobi, they don't need your permission. In Konoha, being a shinobi means being an adult. Being a shinobi means protecting your home. Being a shinobi means protecting your precious people. Even if it cost you your life. My jiji was the Sandiame Hokage. He died protecting us during an invasion. He was my most precious person. Don't insult him."

With that, Naruto grabbed his kunai pouch and walked out the door.

"By the way, Baa-chan wants an answer tonight," Naruto said sticking his head in the door, then he walked off again.

For a moment, all was quiet.

"I'm doing it," Danny said. "I'm becoming a shinobi."

Challenge!

I am the one that no one wants. I am the _thing_ that can't be ignored, yet is ignored. I am innocent, yet am guilty. I am one body, two people. Who am I?

Answer?


	6. Ghost Shinobi?

Author's Note: Hello again my faithful readers! Sorry for my late update. I was busy with school and was debating on a scene. Anyway, I see no one has past my challenges as of yet. It's a shame too. Chapter Four's challenge was the easiest so far. Chapter Five's challenge was pretty easy too... Oh well, maybe you can get this chapter's. Anyways, thank you all that review. I love receiving your thoughts and opinions on my story. If you have any questions, concerns, suggestions, or comments please review! I hope you enjoy the chapter!

Disclaimer: Sorry I keep forgetting it. I usually put it in my summary, but this time the summary was to large... Anyway, I don't own Naruto or Danny Phantom. The only thing I own is the plot.

Key: 

"Talking."

 _Thinking._

 _~~Flashback~~_

" _Talking to Kurama through mental link."_

 _ **Kurama/Summon thinking.**_

" _ **Kurama speaking through mind link."**_

Chapter Six: Ghost Shinobi?

"You can't be serious," Maddie yelled. "It's too dangerous!"

"I'm dead serious," Danny said. "We're going to need the money. Plus, it might help us find out how to get back home quicker."

"Like you could be a ninja, Fen _terd_ ," Dash said laughing. "You'd die before you could even start your first mission!"

"I agree with Mrs. Fenton," Mr. Lancer said. "It _is_ too dangerous. This is only a field trip. It's not a life or death battle."

"That's where you _wrong_ , Mr. Lancer," Danny said. "It _is_ a life or death battle. We're in a whole other dimension where are rules and lifestyles are obsolete. We have no sure way of getting home. For all we know, we _can't_ get home. For now, we need to learn how to blend in and get acquainted with our new world in preparation for the worst. If we want to get home, we have to take risks. My risk is becoming a shinobi. I'm choosing this to protect us in case of an invasion and to see if they have ways of getting us home. Maybe even helping them along. And, they're going to do evaluations for people who want to become shinobi. I might not even qualify, but if I do...I'm taking the risk. It's my choice. And, in this world, I'm an adult in the shinobi world. I don't need your permission."

The Fenton's and Mr. Lancer looked like they were about to protest, however Sam interrupted them.

"I'm going to be evaluated too," Sam said. "I want to be a ninja."

"Me too," Tucker agreed.

"You can't be _serious_ ," Maddie said. "You three are only _children!_ "

"Naruto said people our age here are ninjas too," Sam argued. "And, Danny's right. Naruto said that once we become ninjas, we become adults. That means we won't need your permission."

"Yeah," Tucker said. "Right now we pretty much citizens of Konoha, not Amity Park. Shoot, Amity Park doesn't even _exist_ here. Plus, this is our choice, Mrs. Fenton. You can't stop us. This is like us getting a job after high school."

Sam and Danny nodded.

" _ **Jack**_ ," Maddie said.

"Mads, they're right," Jack said. "We _can't_ stop them. If they want to do it so badly, they'd probably just run off and do it. It's like when I ran off to join the Army."

Maddie huffed, but she dropped the subject.

"Anyone else want to put their lives on the line," Maddie asked sarcastically.

No one spoke up.

"I guess that means the rest of us will become civilians," Mr. Lancer said.

"So, what do we do until Naruto comes back," Star asked.

No one had an answer.

"Well," Mr. Lancer said. "This _is_ a field trip, we could talk about something educational..?"

Everyone grimaced.

"Like GHOSTS," Jack yelled.

" _Or_ we could play truth or dare," Paulina said.

The A-Listers all nodded, however the adults, the nerds, and the geeks seemed nervous. Jazz and the trio looked like they were nearing a panic attack; especially Danny.

"Come on," Dash sneered. "You don't have anything to _hide,_ do you?"

The trio and Jazz shook their heads, though the rest still seemed nervous.

"Then lets play," Paulina said. "It's be _fun._ "

 _For them, maybe, Danny thought snorting, as everyone—even the adults—got in a circle. They just want some dirt so they can make us miserable._

Tucker and Sam sat on my right and left, and put comforting hands on my shoulders. I gave each of them appericative grins. This _was_ _ **not**_ going to be "fun".

"Since I was the one who suggested it, why don't I go first," Paulina slyly suggested.

"I don't see why not," Mr. Lancer said.

The shallow girl smirked as she said, "Excellent. Sam, Truth or Dare?"

"Truth," she said.

"Why do you where black all the time," Paulina said. "And, _you can't lie._ "

Sam growled, and gave a huff.

Then, she said, "When I was eleven I had a nightmare and I immediately ran to my parents' study. I wanted them to comfort me. But instead of running into the study and having them quell my fears, I heard them talking. It sounded like they were angry and I kept hearing my name in the mix. So, I stood my the door way and pressed my ear to the door. Turns out, they _were_ angry...and it was at me. They didn't think I was a "proper daughter" because I converted to a vegetarian and protested for animal rights. And, they started to hate Danny because he never gave me grief about it. They were going to make me stop being friends with him. And, if I didn't agree they would either force us to move or come up with a false reason to put a restraining order on him. I became so angry that I destroyed my whole room, spray painted it black, and turned goth. I always tried to be a good daughter, and they hated me. If they were going to hate me and "give me grief", they were going to do it on _my_ terms. I didn't like all that frilly stuff anyway."

Everyone's mouths dropped open.

"Sam," Danny whispered. "I'm _so_ sorry."

Challenge:

Why does Danny think Naruto is so much like him? What has him so fixated? Explain your reasoning...preferably with examples.


	7. Dare to Reveal

Author's Note: I'm _so, so_ sorry I haven't updated in a while. I promise that I'll update once a month. I've just been trying to start up a big project. Yes, like I've said in my notices, the fanshow YouTube series. (By the way, I'm still holding auditions for anyone who's interested.) And, that takes _a lot_ of time to plan. But, now that I'm _ahead of schedule_ (Yay!), I have more time to write! By the way, I'm giving up the challenges 'cause nobody has been doing them. Anyways, if you'd like to send in an OC for the exams, I'll use the most creative ones. (And, please remember, I _won't_ just use OCs that will be friends with the main characters. I'll probably look at enemies or antiheroes more closely.) So, here's the long awaited chapter! If you have any concerns, questions, suggestions, or comments please PM me or review. I hope you enjoy the chapter!

Key:

"Talking."

 _Thinking._

 _~~Flashback~~_

" _Talking to Kurama through mental link."_

 _ **Kurama/Summon thinking.**_

" _ **Kurama speaking through mind link."**_

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or Naruto.

 _Last time:_

 _Everyone's mouths dropped open._

 _"Sam," Danny whispered. "I'm_ _so_ _sorry."_

Chapter Seven: Dare to Reveal

"It's okay," Sam said. "It's not your fault, it's my _parents_ fault. Anyway, it's my turn now right?"

Paulina nodded, looking at the Goth in a new light.

"This is a dual question, because it has to do with two people," Sam said. "Mr. and Mrs. Fenton, why do you hate ghosts so much? And, don't just say that they're 'ectoplasmic scum'."

"A ghost killed my mother," Maddie said. "It haunted our house. At first, it was begin, but then it just murdered her. It said that it 'wanted me alone' and that 'adults weren't allowed'. I tried to run out of the house, but the doors wouldn't open. Finally, my dad came home from work and busted open a window when he couldn't get in. We immediately moved, and the place never sold."

"That's…that's horrible," Mikey whispered.

"My fiancé was killed by a ghost," Jack said. "He looks just like Phantom. White hair, green eyes, black suit. I want to get ahold of Phantom to see how old he is. If he's the same ghost that killed Kitty in college, I'll _destroy_ him."

"I don't think he is," Danny said. "He only appeared a couple years ago."

"Yeah, but so did all the _other_ ghosts," Jack said.

"I still don't think it's him," Sam said. "Phantom tries to _protect_ Amity."

"It's just a plot to destroy us all," Maddie said, and Jack nodded.

"Mr. and Mrs. F," Tucker said. "If it was a plot, he had _plenty_ of opportunities to kill, maim, and totally abandon us. He risks his _afterlife_ to protect us from ghosts that could _destroy_ him. Why would he do that only to turn around and _help_ them when he could just let them destroy us? It would save him _a lot_ of trouble."

Jack and Maddie didn't have an answer, but you could see that they still hated ghosts. They've held the grudge too long to give it up so easily.

"Well," Maddie finally said. "Who goes now?"

"You can go," Jack said. "I can wait."

Maddie smiled in thanks.

"Danny, why do you skip curfew," she asked. "Where do you go?"

"I..I..," Danny said, nervously.

"And, remember, you can't lie," Mr. Lancer said.

"I'm with Sam and Tucker," Danny said…it was true, if not the _whole_ truth—and he wasn't with them _all the time._

"Don't lie to me," Maddie said.

"I'm not lying," Danny said.

 _Well, not_ completely _, Danny thought._

Maddie looked at him, and could see that he wasn't telling the full truth. But, she did concede that he _wasn't_ lying.

"Fine," Maddie said. "It's your turn then."

"Mr. Lancer," Danny asked. "That picture on your desk, is that _really_ your sister?"

All the students' eyes immediately fell on the man. They've all wanted to know the answer to that question.

"No," Mr. Lancer said sighing. "I just wanted people to do their work. I found that guilt trips sometimes work the best."

A lot of the students sighed in relief. That means that there _wasn't_ a poor women that looked like…like _that._

"Mr. Fenton," Mr. Lancer said, and Danny groaned in annoyance. "Why do you skip class? I know it's not like the bathroom like you say."

"I…Dare," Danny asked.

"Common," Dash whined. "Why can't you just answer the question?"

"Maybe I don't want to," Danny muttered.

"Then…," Paulina said, and smirked a devious smirk as she leaned over to Mr. Lancer and whispered in his ear.

"I dare you to answer the question," Mr. Lancer said grinning a victorious smile.

Danny groaned and beat his head on the wall next to him. Sam, Tucker, and Jazz rubbed his back in comfort.

"Well, Mr. Fenton," Mr. Lancer asked.

"Can I give a different dare," Danny asked.

"No," Mr. Lancer said.

"Danny, answer the question," Maddie said. "It shouldn't be this hard."

"Ghost fighting," Danny whispered.

"What was that," Mr. Lancer asked.

"Ghost fighting," Danny yelled.

Everyone—besides Sam, Tucker, and Jazz—sat in various stages of shock.

"You…wimpy Fenton…fight ghosts," Dash asked. "You're lying!"

In anger, Danny got up and took off his shirt, revealing all his scars.

Everyone, besides those who've seen them, gasped in shock.

"Danny," Maddie whispered. "My baby boy."

"You…you're as muscular as _Dash_ ," Paulina gasped.

"And, he has the scars of a warrior," Mr. Lancer gasped. " _The Western Frontier_ Mr. Fenton! How did you get all of those scars!?"  
"It's my turn, Mr. Lancer," I told him, shortly. "Dash, why do you bully me? What did I ever do to you?"

"I…I don't know," Dash said. "I guess it's 'cause your just so _weird_. Your parents are mad scientists, plus, you've always had an _off_ feeling around you. And, you were just so _weak_. You were just an easy target I guess…"

"So, I didn't do _anything_ to cause your ire," Danny said.

Dash shook his head.

Danny sighed and said, "Figures."

Tucker and Sam put their hands on his arms in comfort.

"Am I interrupting something," Naruto asked as he walked in.

"Back already," Danny asked.

"Mhm…," Naruto said. "My team got done early today. Sakura wouldn't stop fawning over the emo jerk, so we couldn't get anything done…again. So, I came back home when we were dismissed. What have you been up to?"

"Talking," Sam said.

"I see," Naruto said and sat down besides are circle. "Have you all decided?"

Danny nodded and said, "Yeah. Sam, Tuck, and I want to become shinobi. And, the rest of them decided to become civilians."

"Alright," Naruto said. "I'll send a message to Baa-chan."

Naruto then did something that amazed the people from Amity Park. He made a hand sign and said "Shadow Clone no Jutsu" and another Naruto appeared. The other Naruto then did another hand sign and said "Body Flicker no Jutsu" and _vanished._

"Ah," Naruto said chuckling. "That was a Jutsu. They're what shinobi tend to use in battle. They use chakra to do them, though."

"Chakra," Jazz asked, and Naruto shook his head.

"That's an explanation for another time," he said. "Right now, I want to know what you can do so that I can train you for the evaluations."


End file.
